


hello again

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [71]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Injury, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Victor's in love with Yuuri, Yuuri's in love with Victor, but then tragedy strikes and they have to begin again. And again. And again.





	hello again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Bonus Round 7: Free-For-All, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=15968113#cmt15968113) Victor/Yuuri, 50 First Dates AU.

It had happened so quickly that Victor wondered if he had been at his physical prime, maybe he would have been able to stop, to save Yuuri even if he was killed. But the car had come from nowhere, ran a red light and slammed into Yuuri, sending him flying. 

There was someone screaming - later, Victor realized it was him. 

*

In some ways, Yuuri was very lucky. He hadn’t hurt his back, he hadn’t even broken a single bone. He could be back on the ice in a matter of weeks. The only problem was that when he hit his head, something strange happened to his brain and to his memory -- he remembered everything clear up until six months ago, which was when he and Victor had met again, fallen in love and decided to get married. 

Victor didn’t take this development nearly as badly as he could have. “I’ll make Yuuri fall in love with me again!” he’d declared dramatically. Yuri, who was trying to sleep on the seat next to him, sighed loudly. 

“That isn’t how it works,” Yuri said, which Victor ignored. He would make it work. For Yuuri, he would do anything. 

*

Their dates tended to go a certain way after the first thirty or so times. Yuuri was usually nervous at the start, looking at Victor as if he’d disappear at any moment. He still saw him as an idol, nothing more. But eventually, Victor would break through his reserve and earn Yuuri’s trust. Then, they’d really start to have fun. Victor planned many different day trips and dates for them to go to -- trips to the zoo, shopping, and of course, lots of ice-skating. 

At the end of the day, Yuuri would look at him and shyly thank him for such a good time. Sometimes they’d share a kiss before parting. Sometimes not. Whatever happened, the next day it was the same story -- as soon as Yuuri fell asleep, he forgot that he and Victor were together. 

*

The forty-seven date, Victor tried to make Yuuri katsudon, which almost worked, except he had undercooked the pork and Yuuri was sick enough that they’d had to take him to the hospital. 

*  
The forty-eighth date, Yuuri seemed to remember something from after his accident but it was a false alarm. Victor thought his heart was going to be crushed anew. 

*

The forty-ninth date, they go skiing and fall asleep in each other’s arms front of the giant fireplace. When Victor woke up, he was alone. 

*

After the fiftieth date, Victor gave up. He’d been wrong to do this from the start, he realized. He couldn’t force Yuuri to remember him when he couldn’t -- it had been wrong to even try. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he said, “I shouldn’t have put you through all of this. I’ll go -- you don’t have to remember me anymore.” 

“Victor --” Yuuri said in a quiet voice. “Are you leaving?” 

“I --” Victor opened and closed his mouth. “Wouldn’t it be better if I did?” 

“No,” Yuuri said fiercely. “I like spending every day with you, even if I can’t remember it. I like you, Victor -- I’m sorry if I ruined things for you.” 

“No! Yuuri, you’re so marvelous -- I love you,” Victor enveloped Yuuri in a long, tight hug. 

“Ah,” Yuuri said, sounding pleased and embarrassed at the same time. “I won’t remember this tomorrow.” 

“I know,” Victor said. “We’ll have to make today count then, shouldn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~DON'T YELL AT ME.~~


End file.
